


Come With Me Now

by Kool3r



Series: Oceans [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tavern, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax finds himself overcome by a tall, strong woman in an encounter that would change both of their lives in ways neither would expect.
Relationships: Dax - Relationship, Tera - Relationship, TeraDax
Series: Oceans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153898
Kudos: 5





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first of what will likely become many stories featuring Tera, who is owned by a friend of mine!

Dax sat at a table in the tavern, dim lights glowing through the room. He glanced out a nearby window at the setting sun, turning his gaze back to look at a number of patrons within the establishment. A glass sat in front of the half-drow; a red wine that he actually enjoyed. He had spent the last few silver pieces he owned on it. He wasn’t sure what he’d do after leaving, but he’d managed so far. Perhaps he could swipe a few coins from someone here? Not enough to really get himself in trouble, but maybe he could manage a room in a cheaper tavern. His eyes moved around, focusing first on a few men who had been drinking a lot. Could he get something from them? He turned his gaze to look for other potentials, but stopped when his eyes fell upon a woman. A big woman. She was across the room, but he was certain if they were side by side she’d tower over him, and her muscles were impressive. He couldn’t think of a time he’d seen a woman that looked as strong as she appeared, and she was incredibly attractive.

It took him several seconds to process her appearance before he realized she was walking in his direction. She wasn’t going to him was she? Clearly that would never happen. Someone like her would have no desire for him. She’d obviously want someone strong. He realized too late that she was, in fact, on her way toward him. He stood up from his seat, which he nearly knocked over as he backed away, finding him back to the wall behind and this giant of a woman inches from him. His face grew instantly warm with a blush as his eyes caught movement. He glanced downward, briefly taking in her form before resting on the soft hand that was moving upward toward his face until his gaze rested on the thumb and forefinger that had, with the lightest of touches, rested on the edge of his chin and raised his head upward so he now stared directly into her eyes. Those brilliant, green eyes. 

“So, we fighting or fucking?”

That was the last thing he’d expected her to ask, and it terrified him. However, it also lit something in his stomach ablaze. He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat as her question lingered in his mind. His brain said ‘what?’, but the word that escaped him was completely different, “yes.”

That was apparently all the woman needed to hear. He felt a hand take his, looking down as she tugged him along. Her hand was so much bigger than his, but there was a softness to it that he might not have expected from someone who was now more clearly than before, very strong. He watched her toss a gold coin to the barkeep and he was dragged along behind her as she moved upstairs. His mind was racing at what he expected was about to happen when he heard a door creak open and his mind snapped back to reality as he found himself in an open room, with a table and a bed. He felt a firm grip on his hips as he was quickly spun around and, with incredible ease, lifted from his feet and almost immediately on his back upon the bed, the woman on top of him. He stared up at her, lust in her eyes as she pressed her mouth to his. He melted into the mattress as her strength overtook him, but he did not resist. He would not resist this. Her tongue pressed through his lips and he felt its soft touch upon his own and he let out a girlish moan and a slight chuckle from the woman as she pulled back. His eyes slowly opened, watching her move down toward the foot of the bed, her hands sliding down his abdomen and taking hold of the loose waist of his pants, fingertips sliding beneath both the waist of the pants and the underwear beneath them, and with little effort, tore them downward, completely exposing him to her as both pieces of clothing snagged on his boots before pulling free, boots hitting the wooden floor with a soft thud. The drow looked at the woman, his eyes finding the hint of surprise on her face as she saw him. She clearly had not been expecting what she found by the look she had.

“You’re not a…” She started, but his voice cut her off almost immediately.

“I am,” Dax had cut in before she could finish her sentence. He found himself feeling something he didn’t quite understand. First, happiness. He now realized she had thought he was male. That almost never happened, and he felt a new longing for the woman. Second was an almost immediate concern that crashed over him. She had been expecting a ‘man.’ “I…,” he made to continue, but his voice cracked as a moan escaped him, his eyes shooting down between his legs as he watched the woman press her hand between him, her fingers sliding through his folds, her thumb brushing back and forth over the small tuft of snowy white hair that rested just above his slit, which matched the messy hair atop his head. His arms snapped down at his sides, his hands pressing into the mattress, fingers clenching as his back arched, his head pressing as deep into the mattress as possible. His stomach rose and fell along with his chest as he felt strong, yet so incredibly soft fingers exploring deep within him, causing his eyes to press themselves closed tightly.

“You...are perfect,” the woman’s rough, low voice spoke, an almost flirtation in it. She reached over him with her left hand, the right still pressing within him and tore his buttoned up shirt open, her eyes taking in his small breasts before quickly grasping the one on his right. Her hand covered it entirely, squeezing with a gentle yet, somehow strong force. Dax’s body arched itself again as yet another moan escaped him, his right hand reaching up and taking hold of the woman’s left forearm, but he made no attempt at stopping her from continuing as she leaned her head down, her mouth opening as she pressed it to his left breast. She slid her tongue across his nipple, twirling the top of her soft flesh around it as it quickly hardened at the teasing. She closed her lips on it, sucking roughly for a moment before moving her lips up his breast to his neck, then his chin and finally his lips, a crash of emotion rocking through him as her fingers pushed harder in him as he felt the first orgasm, a muffled moan escaping from between their connected mouths. His breathing quickened as he felt her pull away, his eyes opening slowly as he tried to catch his breath, watching her hand pull out from within him.

“What’s...your name?” Dax questioned slowly as he watched her begin undressing herself, taking her in truly for the first time. Her wild brown hair, beads in parts of it, and a single blonde braid hanging in the front of her face. His gaze went down her body, from her perfect breasts, only a little bigger than his own, and her muscles. He still couldn’t understand how someone who appeared as strong as she was could feel so gentle. He took in her whole body, her athletic build down to the well-groomed pubic hair. He had no time to take in more before she was once again on the bed.

“Tera,” the woman answered before pressing her face between his legs, a high pitched noise making her chuckle as she felt fingers slide into her hair, gently grabbing at her scalp as she pressed her tongue into him. She slid her muscled arms beneath his legs, nearly scooping him up as she lifted his ass from the mattress as she pressed her mouth into him as far as one possibly could, feeling his hands leave her head. Dax’s hands once more took hold of the mattress as he felt his legs begin to tremble. Tera’s tongue continued its exploration as every bit of the boy’s sweetness made her want to take him harder and harder, her hands reaching around his body and taking his breasts, both of the drow’s hands gripping atop her own as another orgasm washed over him.

Dax felt his ass drop to the bed again, moaning softly as Tera’s tongue began to pull out, sliding roughly up his clit before she kissed her way up his body as she pressed herself against him as she began to kiss him again. His right hand moved down, barely able to reach between her legs, his fingers finding their way inside her like she had done with him. She growled passionately as she felt him in her, pressing her mouth much tighter as she began to feel the pleasure that she had been giving him. She slid herself forward on him more, locking her knees to his sides and sitting up as she took his hand with hers and moved his further between herself. She guided his fingers into her clit and through her folds, wetness allowing his slender fingers ease of access as she panted above him. His left hand lifted, grasping her right breast as she leaned into him again, a grin on her face as she rocked her hips over his hand, “keep this up and I’m not going to be able to hold myself back.”

Dax stared up at her, pulling his hand out and moving it to his lips, his tongue pressing through his soft lips and over his wet fingers. He blinked, deciding whether or not he wanted to choose his next words carefully. “Don’t hold anything back,” he whispered, watching the wide grin spread across her face.

“I hope you don’t regret that, kid.” Tera’s grin widened further as she took a deep breath, exhaling as she allowed her deepest desire to fuck this drow boy senseless take over.


End file.
